This invention relates in general to cards, and in particular, to advertising cards having an adhesive layer for removably attaching the card to a structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
It is well known that consumer wastes time going through a drawer or folder in order to find a card, for example, a coupon card, only to find that the coupons on the card are expired. A solution is to provide a card that can be attached to a surface so that the card can be displayed in front of the consumer so that the consumer can readily access the card.
Up to now, there a few examples of such cards exist. One example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,282 to Martin, discloses a card having a magnetic sheet secured to one surface of the card. The card includes a section of the card having a layer of material containing the magnetic particles can be secured to a metal object for displaying the card. The section of the card with the layer of magnetic particles can be separated from the rest of the card to attach other sheets of paper to the magnetic surface. However, the card can only be attached to a metallic surface, and cannot be attached, for example, to a window, a wooden surface, a plastic surface, or any other non-metallic surface. Further, the section of the card with the magnetic particles increases the cost and complicates the manufacturing of the card. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a card that can be removably attached to any desired surface and is relatively cost-effective and less complicated to manufacture.